Uchiro Kamashi
Uchiro Kamashi is a Shinigami who also serves as the Captain of Squad 3 and is also the 6th Head of the Kamashi Clan. Appearance Taking after his mother with orange colored hair however he keeps it short while his father kept it shoulder length at all times. Wearing a Shinigami uniform with the sleeves he always keeps up with his appearance to make sure everything is spotless on him at all times, said to be the cleanest shinigami ever. With metal rods holding the sleeves of his Captains Haori together with the main part he then also wears a silver necklace around his neck to symbolize his family tree. Personality More of a drill Sargent with his men that serve under him and also tends to be strict with others to expect them to act properly for the rank given to them. Not one to be for jokes since he really doesn't like them anyways since his father died. Once in battle a inner psychotic side emerges from inside of his very being and his eyes turn pitch black and he gains a grin that means he starting to have fun with battle. After a short while of letting out his inner psychotic his spiritual pressure emerges at full force and then begins a mass slaughter of any enemies that he may encounter. This side of him doesn't go away until his hunger for battle is quenched. History Protecting Soul Society Arc In the year 2203 Curio Kamashi and his wife Masaki Kamashi give birth to a young boy named Uchiro Kamashi. Born with very strong spiritual pressure they knew that they had a strong child on their hands. Current Plot Quincy Invasion Arc Uchiro first appeared in the middle of a training field with his squad practicing their power on a large sized hollow. Scolding his squad for either being lazy or cowards, Uchiro then sheathed his sword and walked away from his squad as he received a message from the Captain Commander. Arriving at the Meeting it turns out he was the only one showing up since other squads were still afraid to come out of the shadows due to the Quincy. Being given a promotion to Captain of Squad 3, Uchiro then received his first order and that was to take back the Academy at all Costs. Even though it was against the Captain Commander's orders, Uchiro went to take back the Academy by himself to get some more information on the events. Upon arriving there he proceeded to kill the guards in the front of the Academy and entered with caution. Entering a hallway he hid in the shadows as he listened to two Quincy talk about the things going on around them. After hearing those two talk and get the information he wanted he then killed them and a group of Quincy in the hallway as he then emerged into the Courtyard where the rest of the Quincy were gathered. Once emerging there he began to fight them all while in shikai state and killed many of them before the one thing happened that he hated the most. His inner psychotic side came out and erupted his spiritual pressure and began to go on a slaughter. During this slaughter everything the Quincy tried against him was completely useless against him. His body became a tank and just charged in and killed everyone. While during the last leg of his fight with the regular Quincy they used some weird sacrificial spell that they then tried to kill Uchiro with. It ended in failure but it damaged his clothes but he said that he'll just get replacements when he returns to his squad barracks. Killing the last of the small fry Quincy Uchiro then turned his attention to the Stern Ritter that was there. The two of them begin fighting and clashing at every step they make. The Stern Ritter managed to cut Uchiro from the Left shoulder down to his stomach and make him bleed a little. It wasn't enough to take him down. After a quick chat the two resume battle once again. During the fight the Stern Ritter revealed his name to be Stern Ritter F Baron and used a bankai that was stolen from another Shinigami. This bankai was Zanka no Angelo Curio Kamashi's bankai. This angered Uchiro to no end which caused him to fight with everything he had. Eventually killing Baron by crushing his skull, Uchiro then ended his fight with this Quincy to notice another in the distance. Going there at his full speed, Uchiro went to aid the person fighting the Quincy in the Rukongai to end all of this. Once in Rukongai, Uchiro attacked and killed some Quincy and even gave a little history lesson about himself. He watched as the Captain of Squad 8 Jinjako Hiroji defeated the Stern Ritter and growing bored of the fighting he pumped up his spiritual pressure. Crushing the souls of the Quincy the battle ended there. At the end Uchiro's inner personality vanished and he regained control over himself and his zanpakuto returned to Shikai. Apologizing to Jinjako for his intrusion he then used shunpo to go to the Squad 4 med bay to get his wounds patched up for his next mission. Charging off to Sokyoku Hill, Uchiro arrived in time to slash down a group of Quincy to stop them from attacking Toshiro Orahara while he was fighting some Stern Ritter in the air. This battle erupted around him as Captains Jinjako Hiroji of Squad 8 and Blakdeath of Squad 11 showed up and began fighting and then Vice Captain Tenkai Bushinji of Squad 7 showed up and began to fight as well. Only Captains absent during this scramble were Sansuka Setsune of Squad 9, Mateus Kuchiki of Squad 6, and Himuro Shiba of Squad 10. They were most likely off fighting somewhere else to ensure peace while the rest took on battles here. Uchiro then pumped out his spiritual pressure out at full force and charged to attack a Stern Ritter that was entering the battlefield. While this fight ensued it was shown that Uchiro couldn't fight this guy on his own since their power was dead even. Out of no where Jinjako Hiroji jumped in and helped finish the Stern Ritter. Once the battle was finished when Toshiro froze the Stern Ritter he was fighting to death everyone scattered and went to finish the remaining Quincy. Skills Massive Reiatsu: Being the Captain of Squad 3 and also being quoted on being offered a spot to the Division Zero. His reiatsu also shares an effect that Kenpachi Zaraki put off at full strength making him have the strongest reiatsu in the Soul Society Currently. Shunpo Expert: Uchiro being one of the top nobles of the Soul Society he was trained very hard from a young age to keep up to his family name. He is able to cross the entire Soul Society within the matter of 5 minutes at his max speed. Kido Expert: Knowing almost all forms of Kido out there Uchiro possesses quite a lot of skill for his age. Having the ability to use all Hado and Bakudo he is very strong opponent to have also a strong ally as well. Zanpakuto Hanou no ryumaru Category:Gotei 13 Category:Captain Category:Squad 3 Category:Soul Society Category:Shinigami Army